Aku Tidak Bermaksud Seperti Itu
by Matsui Sara
Summary: Seorang gadis pintar yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dikelasnya. Tapi ia menjadi tersaingi dan mudah merasa kesal semenjak datangnya seorang murid baru dari SMA Oto, padahal si anak baru itu memiliki perasaan padanya. AU/SasuSaku/RnR?


**Aku Tidak Bermaksud Seperti Itu**

**Sakura seorang gadis pintar dan selalu jadi nomor satu dikelasnya. Tapi ia menjadi tersaingi dan mudah merasa kesal semenjak datangnya seorang murid baru dari SMP Oto, padahal si anak baru itu memiliki perasaan padanya. AU/SasuSaku/RnR?**

**Disclamer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto, aku cuma pinjem karakternya doanng.**

"Ada Kakashi-sensei !" teriak seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik yang dikacangin sama teman-temannya.

"Si Naruto itu pasti hanya bercanda" Suigetsu tidak percaya karena nggak mungkin banget seorang Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas nggak lama setelah bel. Padahal anak-anak di kelas baru memulai keributan mereka. Yang lain juga lebih pada percaya Suigetsu daripada teriakan Naruto #PoorNaruto.

"Yaudah kalo nggak percaya" anak bernama Naruto itu langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan ekspresi judes. Hingga ia tertawa bahkan sampai menjulurkan lidah melihat perubahan ekspresi teman-temannya yang melihat kalo Kakashi memang sedang menuju ke kelas XI-B.

"Tuh kan ? makanya percaya deh sama tuan Uzumaki Naruto ini" Sombong Naruto. Tapi yang lain sih pada nggak peduli sama omongannya Naruto, yang penting cepet-cepet duduk, diam di tempat (kayak apaan aja) dan terlihat rapih.

Semua murid langsung makin diem pas ngeliat sensei mereka nggak sendirian. Ia memegang bahu kanan seorang murid laki-laki yang super ganteng menurut para cewek.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan teman baru ka..." sang sensei menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada anak disampingnya. "hemmm.. kurasa kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri" Kakashi tersenyum meskipun tak terlihat karena terhalangi masker. iapun berjalan kearah meja guru dan duduk disana (duduk dibangkunya yah bukan di mejanya).

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pindahan dari SMA Oto" ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Remaja bernama Sasuke ini tampak tenang-tenang saja meskipun dilihat seluruh penghuni kelas. Apa karena dia sudah biasa ? yah.. mungkin saja.

"Hanya segitu saja ?" heran Kakashi.

"Yah.. kurasa" ia masih terlihat tenang dan keren.

Semua murid perempuan seperti tersihir melihatnya, tak terkecuali gadis berambut pink dan teman sebangkunya yang berambut pirang. Mereka duduk didekat jendela tepat didepan bangku Naruto yang duduk sendiri.

"Baiklah. ada beberapa 'bangku kosong' dikelas ini, jadi kamu bisa pilih sendiri mau duduk dimana". Sasuke terlihat bingung mau duduk dimana. Semua anak yang kebetulan duduk sendiri menawarkan untuk jadi teman sebangku. Bahkan Ino berbisik mengusir Sakura supaya ia bisa duduk disamping Sasuke, itu membuat Sakura melempar ekspresi sinis sekaligus heran karena bukankah kemarin malam Ino bilang baru aja 'ditembak' sama Kiba dan mengaku sangat senang meskipun Kibanya masih 'digantung' .Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih duduk disamping Naruto karena mungkin ia lebih suka posisi disebelah jendela.

Sakura dan Ino terlihat senang karena Sasuke ada dibelakang mereka. Saat keduanya mau berbalik dan meminta untuk berkenalan, Kakashi-sensei sudah berdehem (?) dan memulai ceramah IPS-nya.

* * *

-2 Bulan Kemudian-

Entah kenapa Sakura yang tadinya 'suka' dan selalu ikut memuji-muji Sasuke berubah jadi kesal dan tidak suka. Sebenarnya sih bukan 'Entah Kenapa' tentu ada alesannya dong, itu karena Sasuke yang mulai menyainginya untuk menjadi murid nomor satu dalam hal akademik di kelas. Sasuke ternyata sangat pintar, beberapa kali ulangan ia sering mendapat nilai lebih besar dari Sakura meskipun selisihnya kecil.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang mulai tidak menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke justru sebaliknya. Ia sangat terkesan dengan Sakura yang bisa menyainginya ,padahal saat ia di Oto ia selalu menjadi murid nomor satu dikelas bahkan diangkatannya. Meski begitu, Sasuke juga bisa merasakan perasaan tidak suka dari Sakura padanya.

SASUKE POV

Tidak ada guru. Kelas ini ramai dan ribut sekali, tapi aku justru merasa bosan. Aku jadi ikut menguap saat melihat Shikamaru 'si murid paling pemalas' yang menguap lalu menidurkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantal. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan bagaimana Sakura melihat kearahku, hmmm.. apa dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku ? tapi kenapa ? padahal aku menyukainya, yah.. kurasa dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menolak pesonaku dikelas ini (Narsis banget kamu Sasu -_-).

Aku mencoba melihatnya sekali lagi. Ia sedang bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Ino, Hinata dan lainnya. Terlihat hangat dan manis sekali dia, tapi kenapa justru berkebalikan jika padaku. Rasanya aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia bisa seperti itu.

Aha ! tiba-tiba saja aku punya ide, aku bisa bertanya pada seseorang yang dekat denganya, yang tahu kenapa sikapnya begitu dingin padaku. Dan jika orang yang kutanya itu bertanya balik 'Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Sakura? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu bertanya tentang wanita, apa kau menyukainya ?' aku bisa menjawab 'tidak, bukan karena aku menyukainya. hanya rasanya beda sekali sikapnya padaku dan pada mereka yang disana termasuk kau'.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kecuali Ino yang sedang menalikan tali sepatunya. Ino sangat dekat dengan Sakura ya kan?

Akhirnya akupun membulatan tekad untuk bertanya pada Ino. "Ino !?" panggilku. Untunglah ia menoleh

"ya Sasuke-kun ?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" rasanya aku ingin langsung to the point karena diluar Sakura dan Hinata sedang menunggu Ino. Bisa-bisa Sakura semakin kesal padaku jika aku mengajak Ino bicara berlama-lama.

NORMAL POV

"Tentu saja boleh Sasuke-kun. Memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?" Ino sedang bersemu merah sekarang. Ia membayangkan pertanyaan romantis seperti 'aku ingin tau apa yang paling kau sukai diantara Coklat, Boneka, atu Eskrim ?' 'maukah kau berkencan denganku hari minggu nanti?' dll. Meskipun yang kedua lebih mirip ajakan daripada pertanyaan.

"eehm, Ino,.. kau dekat dengan Sakura kan ? aku ingin bertanya padamu tentangnya. Kenapa sikapnya sangat dingin dan tidak suka padaku ? kau temannya yang paling dekat kurasa, jadi mungkin kau tahu alasannya" Sasuke akhirnya To The Point.

"Sa..kura-chan ?" Ino semberut dan kesal karena yang Sasuke tanyakan justru tentang Sakura. Ia mulai berpikiran 'apa Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-chan?'.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu. Aku bertanya ini karena Sakura kan memang aneh padaku, masa kau tidak merasa sih ?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke yang mengarah padanya, ia kembali merona lagi. Pikiran tentang Sasuke yang menyukai Sakurapun hilang, karena alasan Sasuke yang memang masuk akal. Tapi, apa ia harus mengatakan alasan sebenarnya ? sudahlah, lagipula Sakura kan tidak pernah bilang padanya agar 'informasi' ini dirahasiakan dari Sasuke.

"Sebenar-" "INNO-CHAANN ! kalau kau masih mau mengobrol dengan Sasuke, aku dan Hinata duluan saja, nanti kami tidak kebagian tempat" kata-kata Ino yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasukepun dipotong Sakura yang kesal menunggu.

"Ehemm.. baiklah, pergi duluan saja sana !" Ino malah mengusir Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ino ? jadi bagaimana ?" Sasuke sangat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Sakura itu tidak benar-benar membencimu, ia hanya sedikit iri karena kau menyainginya dalam hal kepintaran dikelas ini Sasuke-kun" Jawab Ino jujur dengan penekanan di kata 'Kepintaran'.

"Hah ?" Sasuke sedikit menganga "Jadi hanya karena itu ?"

"yah.. itulah yang Saku katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun apa itu sudah cukup ? aku ingin ke kantin sekarang. Jaanee" Ino tersenyum manis lalu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih heran dengan alasan Sakura tidak menyukainya.

SASUKE POV

'Jadi benar-benar hanya karena itukah Sakura tidak menyukaiku?' batinku. Aku sungguh benar-benar heran dengan Sakura, bersikap sebegitu dinginnya padaku hanya karena masalah sepele ? tapi itu artinya ini bukanlah masalah besar kan ? aku yakin aku bisa memperbaikinya dan juga membuat Sakura tersayang menyukaiku.

Kurasa, aku bisa minta maaf padanya dengan memberinya sebuah hadiah atau sesuatu yang dia sukai atau bahkan mungkin menurunkan prestasiku sedikit dibawah Sakura.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku langsung menyalakan laptop, menyambungkannya dengan koneksi internet guna mencari tau apa yang Sakura sukai. Dan untunglah saat aku membuka akun Twitternya, aku bisa melihat di 'bio' Sakura dimana ia menuliskan sangat menyukai makanan manis. Itu sungguh memberiku sebuah ide, bagaimana kalau aku memberinya beberapa makanan manis yang simpel dibawa tapi aku yakin dia akan menyukainya, Coklat dan Lollipop !

Akupun langsung bergegas ke toko coklat terdekat dan membeli sebuah coklat berbentuk hati. Sebenarnya niatku ingin membeli beberapa coklat dan cukup banyak lollipop, tapi karena aku yang sudah sangat menyukai Sakura ini punya pikiran untuk segara mengselelatankan maksudku mengutarakan perasaan ini, dattebayo. Eh ? tunggu, kenapa aku jadi mengikuti gaya si Dobe Naruto ? o.O

NORMAL POV

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Sasuke memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan coklat yang sudah dibelinya juga mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi karena sudah tidak sabar menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, iapun menentukan kalau waktu 'Besok Pulang Sekolah' adalah waktu yang tepat.

-Keesokan Harinya, Pulang Sekolah-

"Sakura Tunggu !" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah hampir keluar gerbang untuk pulang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu dong" Sasuke tersenyum manis. #Blush! Secara langsung membuat Sakura merona dan melihat sedikit kebawah untuk menyembunyikan wajah pinknya. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap tidak menyukai Sasuke. "Sakura, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu dan ingin sangat penting, jadi kumohon jangan menolak untuk mendengarnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita bicara di tempat yang tidak seramai ini".

Sakura sedikit heran. 'Inikah Sasuke yang selalu dingin dan berlagak keren? Ia bicara sepanjang ini?' batin Sakura

"Sakura ?"

"Sigh, apa benar sangat penting? tapi baiklah, ayo bicara dilapang belakang" Sakura mengeluarkan kembali sifat dinginnya.

Mereka berduapun menuju lapang belakang, di perjalanan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Meski begitu, itu cukup menarik perhatian murid lain terutama sisiwi karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Tak lama, mereka berduapun sampai di lapang belakang SMA Konoha.

"Jadi, apa 'hal penting' yang mau kau bicarakan ?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke meski sebenarnya, ia ingin melakukannya.

"I-ini.." Sasuke yang biasanya tenang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti Hinata yang gagap dan wajah merah jika bicara dengan Naruto. "I-in-ini tentang.." Membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Ini tentang apa?" katanya dengan nada heran karena Sasuke yang jadi gagap.

Sasukepun melepas tas ranselnya lalu membuka resletingnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk hati dan ditalikan oleh sebuah pita berwarna merah. Sakura terkejut melihatnya 'apa dia mau memberikan itu padaku' batin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ini untukmu. Kau suka makanan kan?" Sasuke semakin memerah setelah tanpa sadar menyebut nama Sakura dengan ditambahi '-Chan'. Tapi untunglah dengan cepat ia bisa mengembalikan keadaan wajahnya.

"U-untukku?" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan memerah, meski ia tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak pernah pacaran apalagi diperlakukan sebaik ini oleh laki-laki. Membuatnya dalam waktu sekejap menyukai Sasuke dan menerima uluran coklat berbentuk hati itu. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" terbawa suasana, ia jadi memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-ebel '-kun.

"Sama-sama" Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Sakura bisa ia buat merona. "Sekarang, tolong dengarkanlah 'Hal Penting' yang ... ingin kukatakan" Sasuke menelan salivanya sendiri, tidak siap jika sekarang ia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maukah kau memaafkanku ?" Kata Sasuke yang tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa" heran Sakura.

"aku membuatmu membenciku karena mengganggu posisimu sebagai murid terpintar dikelas. Tapi jujur, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang kau sukai lalu minta maaf" 'lalu mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya jika kau memaafkanku' tambahnya dalam hati sebelum melanjutkan "Tapi jika kau memang tidak bisa memaafkanku hanya dengan ini, aku akan menjadi sedikit lebih bodoh dikelas"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan itu. Aku.. kupikir .. tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum tipis meski pandangannya kebawah.

"Sungguh ? itu artinya kau memaafkanku ?"

"Kurasa begitu. Terimakasih coklatnya" Sakura lalu tersenyum manis membuatnya sangat lucu dimata Sasuke. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang alasanku ?"

"Ino memberitahuku kemarin" jawab Sasuke dengan watadosnya.

"I-INO ?" Sakura hampir berteriak. 'Ino sialan ! kau mengatakan rahasiaku pada Sasuke ?!' Inner Sakura sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Be-begitulah, tapi jangan marah padanya Sakura-chan. Aku yang bertanya padanya dan memaksanya untuk menjawab jujur kok, percayalah."

"hmmph.. baiklah" Sakura manyun.

"Sebenarnya Sakura-chan, masih ada satu hal penting lain yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

"eoh? apa itu ?"

"Sakura-chan, Aku Menyukaimu" kata Sasuke pelan.

"A-ap-apa katamu? Ka-kau?" Sakura nggak mau GR dulu, siapa tahu dia itu cuma salah dengar karena Sasuke bicara pelan.

"aku harus mengulanginya yah? Baiklah. Sakura-chan aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" Kata Sasuke lebih keras dan cepat.

"Kau serius Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja, apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi ?"

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku..."

"ya ? kau akan menjawabnya sekarang Sakura-chan?" Sasuke senang sekaligus takut, gimana kalo dia ditolak ?

"Aku mau.. jadi pacarmu, Sasuke-kun."

Kini, Sasuke merasa kalau dia adalah orang terbahagia di dunia. Ia menatap Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Dan si pacar barupun bisa menebak kalau Sasuke akan menciumnya. Ia siap meski ia harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya.

Semakin dekat ! jarak tinggal 4 CM ! sedikit lagi Sasuke akan menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

"SASUKE ! SAKURA !" Suara Kakashi-sensei membuat Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura yang tadi sudah sangat dekat jadi jauh lagi.

"Se-sensei.. kami.." keduanya gagap

"IKUT AKU KE KANTOR SEKARANG!"

OWARI

* * *

Ini Fic pertamaku, jadi maaf kalo jelek banget. Review ? ^_^


End file.
